This invention relates to the construction of oxygen generators in general and, in particular, to a new and useful chemical oxygen generator formed by inserting and compressing and oxygen-generating chemical within depressions formed in two opposite plates which are connected together and compressed in the area of the depressions to simultaneously weld the plates together and to compress the chemical in the depressions.